Life In A House
Basic Info -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Life In A House (most commonly abreviated to LIAH) is a Halo Custom Edition Machinima series, created by Machinima Director Z3roShado3. It follows the story of SCP-001 the first and so far only Spartan Cyborg (SCP meaning Spartan Cyborg Protoype). Plot -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After escaping in an Escape Pod from events unknown SCP-001 crashes in another dimension, ripped open during slipspace travel. In this dimension, he crashes in a 21st Century House. Here he is but the size of an insect. He has recieved significant damage, some of which is to his Memory Database and Audio Output. While in the 'House', SCP-001 tries to find a way to leave, on the way he runs into many other Characters who are also stuck... Cast -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SCP-001 Microsoft Micheal Guy on Radio (from first Episode) Microsoft Peter DigitalPh33r's Master Chief Microsoft Sam Jim Z3roShado3 Screaming Grunt Z3roShado3 Episodes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Episode: 1 Length: 7:30 SCP-001 finds himself stranded in the house, one of his first memory problems occur here (inflicted by the crash) when he proclaims that he is the Master Chief (reasons for this is probably because he has knowledge of every Spartan-II and by chance mixed up 117's memories with his own). this leads to him explaining in his own conclusion to why he speaks in a monotone voice, the real reason is due to damage form the crash but SCP's version is that DigitalPh33r's Master Chief forced him to talk in the voice that he speaks the whole series. After strolling around for a while SCP finds a covenant crash site and a radio transmitter. SCP becomes frustrated when he cant get it to work, saying: The inside looks like the design of a Final Fantasy boos that Square Enix created when they were high. He then throws a grenade at the transmitter, which bounces back and blows up, knocking down SCP. Just as the credits roll in a person begins to speak on the radio, but after not getting any feedback he hangs up. Episode: 2 Length: 9:58 The Episode starts with SCP walking thorugh a portal that leads to a sniper rifle. using the sniper rifle he finds two banshees. SCP concludes that they would be a great form of transportation he runs eagerly towards then, chanting B-A-N-S-H-E-E. When he arrives on the table where the Banshees are located he talks about all the pros and cons of vehicles he has used so far. Then he gets into the banshee and beings flying around. After flying around for a few minutes he realises that he cannot fly very well (probably due to system damage from the crash or the grenade explosion). he repeatedly hits walls and crashes into the ground. SCP eventually finds his way to a Crashed Pelican, hoping to find survivors he finds nothing at all, disencouraged he flys away again. After a while he finds a room that he has not visited yet, he flys into the room and gets out of the Banshee on what appears to be a bed. Using his sniper rifle, he spots what appears to be another spartan and Commander Keyes. he also sees a few covenant soldiers. SCP tihnks they are being held hostage and flys to the shelf where they are, he then attacks and knocks down all the covenant. After this incident he approaches Keyes (it is not known wether he is acutally there or not, because there is no mention of him again in the series). SCP gets annoyed with Keyes not responding so he kills him. Noticing that the Spartan is the only one left standing (who at this stage has not moved) he belives him to be a witness and shoots him. SCP then flys away only to have his Banshee have an engine failure, causing it to crash. Episode: 3 Length: 8:47 SCP returns to where he attacked the covenant on the shelf, only to see they are back where they were in the exact same positions (Keyes is also seen here again, but SCP takes no notice of his presence). Fearing that they will attack him he makes a barricade of Warthogs and Ghosts in the room with the covenant crash site (Most likely the ship the Covenant came in). Whilst making the barricade the Hunter on the shelf 'wakes up' and jumps of the shelf and begins to move to SCP's position. After finishing the Barricade, the Spartan from the shelf reveals himslef to SCP, telling him his name is Jim and that he is the spartan SCP shot. The Hunter then breaks through SCP's barricade and advances towards SCP and Jim. they flee to a higher position and Jim tells SCP that all he has to do is say sorry to the Covenant and they will forgive him, SCP not beliving Jim, shoots the Hunter with his Rocket Launcher. Jim gets angry with SCP and explains everything to him that he knows, about switches in their backs that the person who lives in the house uses to turn them 'ON' and 'OFF'. He then tells SCP that if he doesnt apologise to the Coventant they will kill him. The last scen shows the other covenant soldiers waking up. Episode: 4 Length: 8:43 SCP runs away form Jim, saying that he is running way form the Covenant, Jim says that he is a Coward and runs off. SCP then runs into the Elite form the shelf, who attacks him, SCP wards him way with a grenade but pursues him for a while, before giving up. He then moves towards the bathroom, where he is attacked by a screaming Grunt. SCP shoots at it and scares it away. After finding a Warthog, SCP cruises around for a while, before crashing down a set of stairs. He is then shot at by a Jackal, but SCP also scares it away by shooting at it. He then turns aorund to see the Hunter (who was persumed dead) shooting at something that SCP cannot see. Finding this all to wierd he decides to look for the Covenant to say sorry, claiming that they are all pussys so they should accept his apology. The episode then focuses on the Hunter, who is now dead, a Black Spartan approaches the dead Hunter, then starts to head in the same direction as SCP. Episode: 5 Length: ?? Unreleased. Z3roShado3 has claimed that this will be the last episode. In recent posts has stated that it could be delayed till febuary due to the lack of players on Halo Custom Edition to help and the sudden disaperance of his support actor 'LOLmatLOL. Sequel and Possibly a Prequel -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A Sequel for LIAH has been confirmed by Z3roShado3, and will be filmed on Halo 3, there is also rumours about a prequel, possibly showing how SCP was made. But Z3roShado3 has not confirmed this. Original Ideas and Outtakes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1. The series was to be a Comedy but slowly changed to a more serious one. 2. SCP was never going to be a Cyborg, just Master Chief. 3. The series was meant to be atleast 8 Episodes long. 4. Private Wallace Jenkins was going to be in the seires (as a flood combat form) 5. The Hunter was going to be SCP's 'Fwiend' LIAH is a 'Practice Machinima' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Z3roShado3 confirmed that LIAH, being his first machinima is more of a 'practice' machinima, using to to leanr camera shots, special effects, etc. This is obvious considering the series gets progressively better as it goes, in terms of: Audio, VIsual and Camera Shots, Effects. References -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- See the whole series here: http://au.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=3A33B5A9B518D68D Z3roShado3's Blog http://www.z3roshado3.blogspot.com Z3roShado3's Youtube Channel http://au.youtube.com/user/Z3roShado3